For cleaning automobiles or any type of machines a high-pressure pump supplies water to a spray device including a nozzle which produces a narrow sharp beam of water. Particularly effective is a spray device having a rotatable nozzle which directs a sharp beam to the surface to be cleaned. Due to an inclination between the axis of rotation and the direction the beam the point of impingement quickly moves in small circles. Known spray devices including a rotatable nozzle are of extremely complicated design, need a large number of parts and the sealing between the elements moving relative to each other is difficult.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a spray device including a rotatable nozzle which device is extremely simple in design.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spray device including a rotatable nozzle for which device there is no need for maintenance or service.
Still other object of the invention is to provide a spray device including a rotatable nozzle which device has an improved efficiency in cleaning.